Mines Launcher
|cost =? (165 on discount) |image = Mines Launcher.png|Appearance Mines launcher icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = Level 20 |grade = |released = 10.0.0 |number = 103 }} The Mines Launcher is a weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. It can be found in the Heavy section of the Armory. Appearance It is a MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) with a black, white, and grey body with a white and grey stock, white handle, grey and red cylinder loaded with time-detonated mines, black grip, and a grey and red barrel. It also has area damage. Strategy It has good damage, a very good rate of fire, good capacity, and average mobility. Tips *It shoots projectiles, meaning it can block other projectiles. This is especially effective against missiles. *Because the projectiles fired by the Mines Launcher bounce, their movement is somewhat hard to predict, especially if fired at walls. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive timed mines has an area damage. *Its damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *Melee users are vulnerable to your projectiles. They can be easily killed when there are nearby hazards using its knockback or depending on their armor and skills. Try to kill them quickly as possible especially when they are wielding the Storm Hammer. *Due projectiles fly in an arc-like pattern. Aim your crosshair above a distant target so it can get further. *It can easily mow down medium-armored players or less or higher if you have enough time to finish off higher-armored players. *This is best used in maps that are mostly made with medium length hallways (e.g. Silent School) due to its short to medium range battling and explosive nature * This is a great weapon for setting up traps around corners * Since this weapon fires a bouncy timed grenade that explodes on contact or when the timer runs out, it is used effectively at players hiding around a corner by bouncing the rounds off a wall (or used against players on the roof of the map Pool Party) *Try using it in maps that have flights or stairs. If an opponent is on your tail, run up the stairs and unload your ammo downward. Counters *Try Rocket Jumping to avoid the mines, or run away to avoid getting damaged. *Avoid small and close range areas, as these mines can effectively kill you, especially when multiple mines are around. *Pickoff its users with snipers at a long distance. *The projectiles' move at medium speeds. They are relatively hard to dodge in close ranges but in exception in long ranges. Where the projectiles can be seen flying and can be dodged in time. And having the chance to finish its user off. *The mines are effective against ground targets. But still effective on aerial targets. So try to hit its user while your behind the user or after executing a timed rocket jump. *This weapon's projectiles block bullets infinitely, meaning its impossible to kill or harm the user unless you ambush them from behind or use a weapon that has the wall-break attribute such as the Prototype. Recommended Maps *Area 52 Labs *Mining Camp Equipment Setups Use a weapon or item with better mobility for easier traveling around maps. Changelog * Trivia *It is based on the real world RG6 6G30 Russian 40mm semi-automatic, 6-shot grenade launcher. But it does not shoot proximity mines. *The weapon also has a slight resemblance to the Grenade Launcher, the default Primary weapon of the Demoman from Valve's Team Fortress 2. *This is one of 11 weapons that have the Contact Detonator attribute. The other weapons are the Bomber Slinger, the Cloud Launcher, the Combat Slinger, the Demoman, the Grenadier, the Hedgehog (Weapon), the Ka-Boom!, the Like Launcher, the Sly Avenger, and the Temple Guardian. 4 Gadgets also have this attribute, the Fake Bonus, the Firecrackers (Gadget), the Firework (Gadget), and the Smile Mine. Two Pets, the Chicken and the Knitted Pony also have this attribute. *It is unknown why Cubic.Games named it "Mines Launcher" instead of "Mine Launcher". *It isn't a Rocket Jump gun, since it's mines are timed and don't explode instantly. * As of the 12.5.0 update, it was removed from the Lucky Chest. *This weapon was removed from the Armory in the 12.5.0 update meaning you can no longer purchase it. Players who owned the Mines Launcher before this update can still use and upgrade it. **However, it was brought back in a later update, now costing 165 . Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Looping Shot Category:Contact Detonator Category:Single Shots Category:Rare